


UNDERCOVER LOVE

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, New York - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love Story, New York, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Joey Ramone unexpectedly at the grocery store. He invites you to one of his band's gigs and starting that night, a casual meeting turns into something more. You and Joey see each other in secret until your cover is blown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNDERCOVER LOVE

New York City 1978

It’s a sunny Thursday morning. You walk into the local supermarket and grab a cart. You need to do some shopping done before you go home.

You find the fruit section and look around. You decide to pick some apples, oranges, and bananas.

As you push the cart forward, you are distracted by a sale on grapes and turn your head to read the sign. You feel the cart ram into someone. You look up and see a tall, long haired guy wearing a leather jacket, dark shades, ripped jeans and tennis shoes. He doesn’t look angry, just amused.

You blush so hard, you could feel your face burning.

You say, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Stupid me wasn’t watching where I was going!”

The guy flips his long hair to the side and says, “Hey, no problem. I was in the way, ya know?”

You say, “No you weren’t….I was stupid and not paying attention!”

You do a double take and say, “Hey, aren’t you Joey Ramone?”

He smiles a sexy smile and says, “Maybe.”

Your heart flips and beats really hard. 

You stammer, “I...I’ll get outta your way now…”

You were so angry and embarrassed at yourself. How could you be so stupid and ram Joey Ramone with a grocery cart?

As you start to push your cart, Joey says, “Wait...hey uh, how would ya like to see my band tonight? We’re playin’ at CBGB.”

You say, “Really?” You couldn’t believe your ears.

Joey says, “Yeah, I can put ya on the guest list. You can bring a friend too.”

You twist a strand of hair and say, “Uh, okay. I’ll see if I can go.”

Joey smiles his dazzling smile and says, “Great. So uh, I need your name in order to add you on the guest list.”

You tell him your name and he says, “That’s a beautiful name.”

You blush and thank him.

Joey says, “Alright so I’ll see ya later tonight, okay?”

You say, “I said I’ll try to make it….”

Joey insists, “Ya gotta go….we’ll be performing songs from our 3rd album, which just came out. It’ll be killer.”

You say, “Okay, I’ll be there.” 

Joey says, “Cool. I’d better finish up my shoppin’ before band practice, but I’ll see ya tonight.”

You smile at Joey and say, “See you tonight.”

He smiles at you and proceeds with his shopping. As he walks away, you notice just how tall and thin he is. You also notice his cute little butt and long, lean legs. Hmmm, not bad, you think to yourself.

You find the cereal aisle and slowly walk down the aisle as you think about what just happened.

 

When you get to your apartment, you hurry up and put the groceries away.

You call your friend Candy.

You: Wanna go to a show tonight?

Candy: What show?

You: the Ramones are playin’ at CBGB. Oh my god! I hit Joey Ramone with a grocery cart at the store and he invited me to go the gig.

Candy: What?! You hit Joey fuckin’ Ramone with a cart? 

You: I know, it was stupid and I wanted to die. But he was nice about it!

Candy: You clumsy fool!(laughter)

You: So do ya wanna go or not? 

Candy: Girl, I can’t. I have to babysit the brats. I’m sorry, you know I’d go if I could.

You let out a sigh of disappointment. Candy has 2 younger siblings that she looked after sometimes. 

You: Damn! Guess I’m going alone then. 

Candy: Let me know how it goes! Sounds like Joey Ramone may have the hots for you.

You: Don’t be silly. He’s just being nice. 

Candy: Whatever!

You hang up the phone with Candy and think about what she said. You didn’t know much about Joey Ramone, except that he is the singer of the Ramones and he is well known and popular. Everyone knew who he was and everyone knew that the Ramones were New York City’s best punk band. You knew a lot of girls were smitten with Joey but you had no idea whether he was single or taken. You and Candy had seen the Ramones play a few times but always left after the shows. You never stuck around to meet them or talk to them. You were shy and the Ramones always seemed to have so many people around them, including willing women.

You feel nervous about going to the gig alone tonight. You never went to see bands alone, and Candy was your only friend in New York City. You had moved there from Ohio a year ago when you got accepted into New York’s best beauty school. 

You look in your closet for something to wear. You decide on a short, black, strapless dress. You choose some over the knee black boots with a flat heel. You look through your jewelry and pick out a chunky silver necklace and 2 matching bracelets. You lay everything on your bed and hop in the shower.

An hour later, you are all dressed up and made up. You stand in front of the mirror and you had to admit, you look pretty good!

You dab on some perfume, grab your purse and head out the door.

You get in your 1977 black Camaro and head off to the club. 

As you drive, you feel a bit of anxiety. You hate going out alone and now you were not only alone, but you were going to meet up with Joey Ramone. You were a bit nervous about seeing him again. You hope he doesn’t think you are a loser for showing up alone.

When you arrive at the club, you park the car across the street and turn off the ignition. You sigh, grab your purse and get out.

There is a crowd of people hanging out by the front door. You don’t see Joey amongst those people, as he would be easy to spot, being so tall.

You walk towards the club and make your way inside. You tell the overweight man at the door that you are on the guest list. He looks at the list and motions for you to go in.

A few guys turn to look at you and a couple of them whistle.

You ignore them and grab a seat at the bar. You look around for Joey but don’t see him. You don’t see any of the Ramones there.

The guy next to you says, “So, you’re here for the Ramones?”

You say, “Uh yeah..where are they? I don’t see any of them.”

The guy, who has longish, blonde hair and is wearing a baseball cap says, “They’re backstage. They should be out in a bit.”

The guy says, “Name’s Ted….and you are?”

You tell him your name and he says, “Ahh...pretty name for a pretty girl.” That’s the second time you’ve heard that today.

You thank him and turn away. 

Ted says, “So uh, can I get you something to drink?”

You hear a voice behind you say, “That won’t be necessary ‘cause if anyone’s buyin’ her a drink, it’s gonna be me.”

You turn around and see Joey standing behind you.

You say, “Oh there you are! I was lookin’ for you…”

Joey says, “You were lookin’ for ME?” He looks flattered.

Ted is non-existent now. He got the message and walked away. There was no competing with Joey Ramone.

You think Joey looks beautiful, with his messy hair, dark glasses, and his rock star attire. He wore rings on his fingers and a couple of bracelets on his wrist. 

Joey says, “You look beautiful. I really dig that dress.”

You blush and say, “Oh thanks!”

Joey says, “What can I get you to drink?”

You say, “I’ll have a rum and coke.”

Joey says, “You got it.” He places his order with the bartender.

You say, “Are you drinking?”

Joey shakes his head and says, “Uh, not before a show. I need to be in full form when I perform. But I usually have a few drinks after a show.”

He hands you the drink and you thank him.

He says, “Hey listen, we’re about to get onstage. Don’t go anywhere….I’ll come back to you after the show, alright?”

You nod and say, “Okay.”

Joey smiles his sexy smile at you and reaches out and touches your arm. He says, “I’m really glad you’re here.”

You smile back at him but don’t know what to respond. You are too busy dying on the inside due to his beautiful smile.

As he walks away, he turns to you and says, “Don’t go leavin’ on me.” 

You smile at him in reassurance. You watch him walk away and think he is hands down, the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen.

The Ramones are onstage five minutes later and opening their set with Blitzkrieg Bop, as they always do. There are about 100 people in attendance and you think Joey looks like a punk rock god onstage. You had seen him perform before, but this time, you are seeing him through different eyes. 

You catch him glancing your way a few times.

When the song is over, Joey screams into the mic, “So glad you guys are here tonight! This next one’s off our new album, Road To Ruin. I Wanted Everything!”

Dee Dee screams, “One, two, three, four!”

The band blows the speakers away.

You feel a tap on your shoulder and see Ted standing there.

He leans close to say, “I didn’t know you were Joey’s girl.”

You say, “I’m not. I just met him today.”

Ted says, “Oh yeah? He seems really into you.”

You shrug and say, “I like him too, but I’m not expecting anything.”

Ted says, “Well uh, if it doesn’t work out with you two, will you consider giving me a chance?”

You smile at Ted and he smiles back. 

You think he’s sweet, but he doesn’t make your heart flip like Joey does.

The bartender, who is an older woman, calls out to you, “Excuse me miss, do you want another drink? Joey Ramone instructed me to serve you anything you want for the rest of the evening.”

Ted overhears and says, “What’d I tell ya? He digs ya. I ain’t got a chance.”

You order another drink and decide that will be your last one. You had to drive home and did not want to get drunk. 

 

The Ramones play for another hour. When they are done, Joey immediately finds you. Ted rolls his eyes and walks away.

Joey is all sweaty and wiping himself with a white towel.

You say, “What an amazing show!”

Joey says, “It was one of our better ones. Think your presence is doing me good.” He winks at you from above his glasses.

You smile at him but aren’t sure what to say next. You still are feeling shy and not completely at ease.

Joey continues, “So, uh, I see I have a bit of competition.” You know Joey is referring to Ted.

You say, “No competition.” 

Joey flips his hair and smiles. He says, “I like the sound of that. Hey, what do ya say we get outta here?”

You say, “And go where?”

Joey says, “Would I be moving too fast if I invite ya over to my place? I just want us to be alone, know what I mean?”

You say, “Sounds good to me.” You can’t believe he wants to be alone with you.

Joey holds his hand out and you grab it. You interlace your fingers with his. Both of you make your way out of the club. Joey doesn’t even say goodbye to anyone or notify anyone that he’s leaving. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Ted eyeing you and Joey. 

You hear someone comment, “Joey got himself another one.”

Once out of the club, Joey says, “So like, did you drive or take a cab?”

You say, “I drove...so I can drive to your place.”

Joey says, “Well I live just down the street. We can actually walk since it ain’t far. You can leave your car where it is, it’ll be safe.”

You agree. You and Joey walk hand in hand to his place. As you walk, you notice Joey stopping a lot and looking down. 

You say,"What's wrong?"

Joey sheepishly says, "Uh, you should probably know that I have OCD. I take medication for it but I still act out sometimes. I hate it."

You say, "Aww, I understand and it's okay."

Joey says, "Really? That makes me feel better." He looks at you in appreciation.

Once you arrive at his apartment, Joey says, “Sorry about the clutter.”

You look around and see all kinds of books on the floor, pieces of paper with lyrics written on them, a Marshall amp in the corner of the room. He has some nice artwork on his wall as well as his band’s albums on the wall.

He takes his leather jacket off and throws it on the other end of the couch. 

He sits on the couch and motions for you to join him. You sit right next to him. 

He reaches out and touches your face. His eyes meet yours. You look down in a sudden moment of shyness.

Joey whispers, “Don’t be shy.” He brings his full lips to yours and gives you a warm, passionate kiss. You respond and both of you lock lips for a few minutes.

Joey pulls you onto his lap and the make out session continues. You grab onto his hair and gently pull it as you kiss him with red, hot passion.

Joey’s lips make their way down your neck. You moan in pleasure and feel weak. He mumbles, “You smell so good.”

Suddenly thoughts swirl in your head…..does Joey only want you for sex? It seems that way. Maybe you are just a piece of ass to him. You remember the comment you overheard someone say as you left the club…”Joey got himself another one.”

The last thing you want to be is one of Joey’s conquests. 

You suddenly push him away and get off his lap.

He looks surprised and says, “What’s the matter, baby? Didn’t you like that?”

You say, “Oh I loved it. But if I’m just another slut to you…”

Joey stands up and says, “What?! Whoa, you’re wrong...”

He runs his fingers through his hair and crosses his arms.

You say, “I am? So you don’t want me just for sex?”

Joey says, “Oh man, I can see why you thought that….that was my fault. Inviting you here and then taking things too fast. It’s just uh...you’re so fuckin’ hot, I couldn’t keep my hands off ya.”

He takes your hand and holds it. He says, “If ya want the truth, my intention is to get to know you and for you to be a part of my life, okay?”

You love that he said that. You say, “Oh Joey, I just needed to make sure. I’ve been hurt by men too much to risk putting my heart out on the line again.”

Joey says, “Come here”. He sits you on his lap again and this time wraps his arms around you. 

He says, “I can’t predict the future, but I can tell ya that I have no intentions to break your your heart. I need to tell ya that when I first saw you, I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

You say, “Really?”

Joey says, “Don’t you know how beautiful you are?” He touches your cheek gently and looks into your eyes. 

You say, “Why did that person at the club say that about you ‘getting yourself another one’?

Joey shrugs and says, “Maybe because I date so many women, but it’s been awhile since I’ve had a serious girlfriend.”

You say, “Is that what you want?”

Joey says, “Well….do you think you can handle being in a relationship with a punk rocker in a busy band who’ll worship you and spoil you?”  
‘  
You smile at him and say, “You’re just my type, what a coincidence.”

Joey laughs and tightens his arms around you. 

He says, “So you’re my girl?”

You kiss him passionately in response. You wrap your arms around his neck and he has his arms around your waist. You make out some more.

After a few minutes, Joey says, “Do you uh, wanna go to the bedroom?”

You say, “Maybe we should wait to make love.”

Joey sighs and says, “Hey, if you wanna wait, that’s cool by me. I ain’t gonna pressure you into anything.”

You say, “I should get going…”

Joey protests, “What! Why don’t you stay the night? I promise I’ll behave.”

You ponder the thought, “Umm…”

Joey continues, “Please baby…”

You think he looks so damn cute pleading with you. He has no idea that you are bullshitting him about not wanting to make love to him that evening. You had to test him, to make sure he would still want you to stay, even if no sex is involved. He passed the test.

“Okay, I’ll stay. But will my car be safe parked where it is?” you ask.

Joey looks relieved and says, “Yeah, nobody will mess with it. I’m glad you’re staying.”

He picks you up and carries you into his bedroom. He lays you on his bed. 

He walks to his closet and picks out a white, button down shirt. He tosses it at you and says, “You can wear this if ya want.”

You think it’s generous that he gave you one of his shirts to wear. 

You turn your back and undress while Joey does the same. You glance over at him and notice he has black underwear on. You can’t help but notice his tiny ass. You smile to yourself.

Once you have his shirt on, you climb into bed. Joey is already there waiting for you with a sexy look on his face. He had taken his glasses off and laid them on the nightstand.

As soon as you get in bed, he reaches over and turns the lamp off.

You lay your head on his chest as he holds you tightly. You decide that you love being held by Joey and you could definitely get used to it.

He says, “Can you believe that I only met you this morning and now we’re layin’ in bed together?”

You say, “That’s crazy.”

Joey says, “You drive ME crazy.”

You climb on top of Joey and sit on his belly. You take off the shirt he loaned you and toss it aside. 

Joey says, “Hey, if you expect me not to touch you….”

You lower your face to Joey’s and kiss him passionately. You pin his arms back as you are making out with him. He lets out a moan.

You whisper to him, “I want it.”

Joey says, “Are you sure?”

You say, “I’m positive.”

You lay back on the bed and Joey hovers over you. He makes love to you missionary style as you grab hold of his hair. You gently pull on his hair as he thrusts in and out of you.

His lips make their way to your neck and he slowly nibbles. You don’t care if he leaves any marks.

He makes you orgasm twice before he says, “Why don’t ya ride?”

He lays on his back and you climb on top of him. You have a great view of his face, which is sweaty, serious and sexy. You proceed to ride him, at first slowly and eventually faster. As you ride him, he stares into your eyes and places his hands on your perky breasts. You take your fingers and slowly run them over his tiny nipples. He gasps with excitement and it doesn’t take him long to climax after that.

The growl he lets out is super loud, you are sure his neighbors hear.

When it’s over, Joey reaches to his nightstand drawer, opens it and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He takes one and offers you one. You don’t smoke, but decide what the hell. It’s a special occasion.

You say, “I didn’t know you smoke.”

Joey says, “I actually cut down, but haven’t quit completely. I gotta-for my voice’s sake. Anyway, I definitely need a few puffs after great sex.”

He lights your cigarette and his.

You take a puff and say, “So you thought it was great?”

Joey lets out a breath of smoke and says, “Fantastic!”

He looks at you skeptically and says, “So….I thought you didn’t want sex right away?”

You smile and say, “Well, a girl has a right to change her mind.”

Joey smiles and says, “Uh yeah, and I’m glad you did.” You think he looks so cool and sexy, propped on his elbow, smoking his cigarette.

 

The next morning, you wake up to kisses on your face from Joey.

You say, “You’re up early.”

Joey sits up and says, “Yeah, we have a band meeting at ten.”

You sit up and say, “I should probably go, then.”

Joey says, “You don’t have to...you can wait for me here if ya want.”

You say, “Thanks but I need a shower and a change of clothes. We can see each other later if you want.”

Joey says, “Ok baby. Ya know what….I need your phone number and you need mine. I also don’t know a fuckin’ thing about you.” 

You say, “I know, everything happened so fast.”

Joey says, “Uh, it’s ok, we’ll have time to get acquainted.” He gives you a kiss on the forehead.

Both you and Joey get dressed. You write down your phone number on a piece of paper and place it near his phone. He writes his down and you drop it in your purse.

Joey walks you to your car. Your fingers are interlaced with his as you walk slowly. 

He says, “So like, yesterday was special to me, ya know.”

You say, “I feel the same.”

When you reach your car, Joey takes you in his arms and gives you a kiss. 

He says, “I’ll call ya later.”

You say, “You better.”

Joey smiles and says, “I will. Bye baby.”

He closes your car door for you. You start the engine and drive off. You look in the rearview mirror and see him waving at you. What a sweetheart, you think.

When you get home, you immediately check your answering machine and you see 3 messages. You press the play button and 2 messages were from Candy and one from your mother.

You dial Candy first. You didn’t feel like dealing with your mom at the moment.

You: Hi girlfriend!

Candy: Oh my god! There you are! Where have you been? I was worried.

You: I was with Joey all evening and this morning.

Candy: I should have known! You need to tell me all about it!

You: He’s so…. wonderful. He’s my boyfriend now. I can’t believe it.

Candy: Oh wow! I’m happy for you. You’re a Ramones girl! So I take it that you, um, did the deed?

You: We did, but it was my decision to do it. He told me he didn’t want pressure me.

Candy: He sounds sweet.

You: He is sooooo sweet, Candy. 

Candy: Ok, you sound in love. 

You: Maybe I am. I only met him yesterday but I already feel like I can’t live without him.

Candy: Yeah, you’re in love.

You: I’d better call my mom before she calls back. I’ll call you later!

You and Candy hang up and you call your mom. She lives in Ohio and you see her about twice a year. Not enough, but she sure makes up for that with phone calls.

Your mom is the conservative type and you know she wouldn’t take the news of you dating Joey Ramone well. She has never understood why you like the long haired rockers. Since you were a pre-teen, you have had a fascination with rockers. Growing up, you had posters of the Beatles and Rolling Stones plastered on your walls. Your mom would go in your room and shake her head.

You decide not to tell her about Joey when you call her back.

 

Later that morning:

Joey walks into the studio, where the other guys are waiting. It wasn’t time for the meeting to start yet, but he was the last one to arrive.

Monte, the Ramones tour manager says, “Ahh, the elusive Joey. You disappeared on us last night.”

Johnny smirks and says, “That ain’t nothin’ new! He disappears with a different bitch at every show. Just leaves without botherin’ to say bye to anyone.”

Joey glares at Johnny and says, “My personal life ain’t none of your business, so shut the fuck up!”

Joey and Johnny didn’t get along and were always going at it. Johnny is dating Joey’s ex-girlfriend, Linda. She cheated on Joey to get with Johnny. Joey hated them both for what they did to him.

Monte sighs and says, “Ok boys, let’s not get into it now. The reason I called this meeting is because we are going on a week mini-tour to promote the new album. So we’ll be headed to the midwest for a week starting this weekend.”

Joey says, “This weekend? Talk about short notice.”

Dee Dee says, “Why, ya got something else goin’ on, Joey? Something more important?”

Johnny snickers.

Joey says, “No, but we usually get a week’s notice, ya know?”

Monte says, “Not this time...they booked you guys right away.”

Marky says, “Can we bring the girls with us?” He is referring to his girlfriend Marion, Dee Dee’s wife Vera, and Linda.

Monte says, “No, I don’t want the distraction. This is a quick trip, anyway. They’ll survive without ya for a week.”

 

You hang up the phone with your mom and head to the bathtub. You decide a nice, warm, bubble bath would feel wonderful. 

As you lay soaking in the tub, you close your eyes and think about Joey. How you miss his touch, his voice, his lips. 

Your mom had asked you if you were dating anybody and you told her no. She was always insisting that you find a “decent man” and marry him. She really wants grandkids.  
She adored your ex-boyfriend, but he turned out to be cheater. You put him out of your mind so you could concentrate on Joey.

That evening, as you are making yourself some soup, the phone rings. 

You go to answer it and to your relief, it’s Joey.

Joey: Hello beautiful

You: How are you?

Joey: Missin’ you

You: I miss you too

Joey: Can I see you?

You: Of course. Do you wanna come over?

Joey: Give me your address and I’ll be there as soon as I can.

You give Joey your address and hang up.

You rush to get yourself ready. Thank god you had taken a bath. You throw on a pair of jeans and a low-cut pink top. You decide to put your hair up in a cute pony tail. You put some make-up on and a pair of hoop earrings. You dab perfume on your wrists and behind your ears.  
Joey arrives around six o’clock in the evening.

As soon as you open the door, he scoops you up in his arms. You think it’s really sweet.  
You notice he is still wearing the same clothes as he was yesterday but he looks so beautiful to you.

He gives you a sweet kiss on the lips and your heart flutters as usual when his lips touch yours.

You invite him in and say, “Do you want something to eat? I just made some homemade chicken noodle soup.”

Joey says, “Yeah, that sounds great.”

You heat up the soup and set the table.

Joey, who is seated at the table says, “So my girl can cook….I’m lucky.”

You smile and say, “I try.”

Joey crosses his legs and arms and says, “Usually the girls I date can’t cook worth a shit.”

You serve the soup in 2 bowls and say, “I’m not surprised.”

You take the soup over to the table along with some bread sticks. You take out 2 cold beers from the refrigerator and place them on the table.

Joey says, “You’re the best.”

You smile and say, “Really? Why do you think so?”

Joey puts his spoon down and says, “Cause you are...here you are takin’ care of me and carin’.”

You say, “Of course I care about you…” you look down and then look into Joey’s eyes. You decide to be brave and say, “Joey...I love you.”

Joey reaches over and takes your hands in his. He looks relieved and says, “I...I love you too. I wanted to tell you yesterday but I didn’t wanna scare you away. I loved you the first time I saw you...love at first sight, ya know?”

You say, “You’re not just saying that?

Joey says, “I’d never tell someone I love them if I didn’t mean it.”

You smile and say, “I’m so happy right now.” Joey smiles a sweet smile.

An hour later you and Joey are cuddling on the couch. He has his arm around you and you are leaning against him.

Joey says, “So we’re leaving on tour this weekend. Our road manager sprung it on us today.”

You say, “Oh yeah? Where are you touring to?”

Joey says, “The midwest...just for a week.”

You say, “That’s good...more exposure for your new album.”

Joey says, “Yeah, I wish I could take you but Monte said no women are allowed on the trip this time. Too much of a distraction, he says.”

You say, “I wouldn’t be able to go anyway babe...I’ve gotta work.”

Joey sighs and says, “Work? Where at? I don’t even know what my own girlfriend does for a living. It’s time to get acquainted.”

You sit up straight and say, “I’m a beautician over at Mario’s.”

Joey says, “Yeah? So you do hair and make-up?”

You say, “Yeah, totally. That’s the reason I moved here to New York from Ohio. More opportunity here.”

Joey looks interested. He says, “That’s amazing. I have a girlfriend that works.”

You get closer to him and reach out and take his glasses off. 

You say, “I want to look at your eyes as we are getting to know each other.”

Joey smiles at you and looks down. You think he’s got the most beautiful brown eyes you’d ever seen.

He pulls you onto his lap and puts his arms around you. You notice he likes doing that. You weren’t used to being with such an affectionate man. You love it.

He says, “So I don’t even know how old you are.”

You say, “23 and I’m an Aries.”

Joey says, “Perfect match for me.” You knew Joey was 27 and a Gemini.

Joey asks if you have family in the area and you tell him about your parents living in Ohio.

Joey tells you about his mother, who lives in Queens. He also has a brother who lives in the area.

You say, “You are lucky to have your family close.”

Joey says, “Yeah. So how long had it been since you were with a guy before me?”

You say, “A year.”

Joey looks surprised. He says, “That’s a long time.”

You say, “I needed my time. My ex boyfriend broke my heart.”

Joey plays with your hair and says, “Well he’s a fuckin’ moron.”

You say, “I know. But I have you now.” You lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek and nuzzle your head on his neck.

Joey whispers, “I love you.”

You say it back to him. 

Joey ends up staying the evening with you and you are glad for his company.

 

Saturday:

You open your eyes and realize that Joey isn’t there. You sit up, all alarmed. Why would he just leave like that?

You notice there is a piece of paper on the pillow next to yours.

You pick it up and read it:

Dear Beautiful,

Sorry you woke up to find me gone. I had totally forgotten that I had an interview scheduled with a magazine, early in the morning. I had scheduled it before you came into my life, obviously. From now on when I schedule any interviews, I’ll have to make sure they are in the afternoon because I want to be right by your side when you wake up. 

I’ll call you later, my love.

Love,  
Joey  
P.S I kissed you on the lips twice before I left.

You bring your fingers up to your lips and lightly touch them. He is so romantic! You re-read the letter two more times, because it is so sweet. You had never gotten a love letter from anyone before. You decide you’ll treasure that letter forever.

 

Saturday Afternoon:

The Ramones all get in the van and Monte gets behind the wheel. The band has a gig in Pittsburgh that evening.

Joey hated traveling in a van but it was what the band could afford. The Ramones all had assigned seating in the van and Joey sat all the way in the back.

When he takes his seat, he crosses his arms and closes his eyes. All he could think about was you.

Johnny says, “Joey must’ve had quite the night, he can barely keep his eyes open.”

Joey says, “Don’t start, John.”

Johnny continues, “Why don’t ya tell us who it is, Joey? Is she that ugly that you don’t wanna show her to anyone?”

Joey gets up from his seat, points a finger at Johnny and says, “Shut the fuck up before I make you shut up!

Monte yells, “Cut it out, both of you!”

Joey smirks, “Both of us? He’s the one running his big fat mouth!”

Dee Dee lights a cigarette and says, “Oh shit, this is gonna be a long ass ride.”

Monte shakes his head and keeps driving. He feels like the damned babysitter every time they went on roadtrips.

 

Upon arriving in Pittsburgh, the band heads straight to the venue. When they pull into the empty parking lot, Joey says, “So where is everybody?”

Monte says, “Well it’s still early…”

Johnny retorts, “Not THAT early! We go on in a couple hours. If we play to an empty venue, I’m gonna be pissed!”

Monte says, “Alright, alright! Calm down. I’m sure it’ll fill up as the time gets closer.”

The band gets out and walks into the club.

They are greeted by the club owner, who is an older man in his 60’s.

“Ramones! Welcome!” he says.

The only one that responds is Marky, who says, “What’s up man?”

Joey and Johnny weren’t happy about the vacancy issue and when they were unhappy, they kept quiet.

The band’s roadies set their gear on stage as the band hangs at the bar.

Joey walks up to the club owner and asks, “Gotta phone I can use?”

The man pulls a phone from the back of the bar and sets is on the counter. Joey picks up the phone and dials.

 

You are on the couch with a blanket wrapped around you watching Three’s Company. That’s your favorite show because you think John Ritter is hilarious.

All of a sudden your phone rings. As you get up to go answer, you trip on one of your shoes. You kick it out of the way, angrily.

You: Hello?

Joey: Hi babe.

You: Joey! What are you doing?

Joey: We just got to this dump in Pittsburgh.  
(Joey didn’t sound happy)

You: How’s the turn out?

Joey: What turn out? It’s fuckin’ empty. I’m so pissed.

You: Well I’m sure people will show up soon. 

Joey: They better. Hey, I miss ya.

You: Miss you more.

Joey: So like, uh..we’re playin’ in Philadelphia tomorrow and the following night. I was thinkin’ maybe you could fly out for the show.

You: Seriously? Just like that?

Joey: Yeah...I wanna see ya, ya know?

You: Won’t the band and your manager get pissed? Didn’t they say no distractions?

Joey: They won’t know. We can be sneaky about it. They don’t know who you are, so when you’re hangin’ at the club, they’ll just think you’re there for the show.

You :You’re crazy, babe!

Joey :Yeah, crazy for YOU! So will ya do it?

You: I’m supposed to work tomorrow but I guess I can call in. 

Joey: All you gotta do is show up at the airport. I’ll take care of everything else.

You: How are you going to do that without someone noticing? 

Joey: Trust me, okay?

You: Okay!

By the time the Ramones go on stage at nine o’clock, the venue is full. It seems that everyone walked in together at the same time. Joey and Johnny were finally satisfied at the turn out. 

Sunday:

The following day, you find yourself boarding a plane to Pittsburgh. Joey had called the airlines and booked a flight for you. He was also going to have a ride waiting for you to take you to the hotel the band was staying at. The whole thing was a big risk, but Joey didn’t care. Neither did you. You missed him and wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see you.

You nap on the plane and when you land, you feel refreshed. You just want to get to the hotel to take a shower and get ready for the show. You packed an overnight bag, as that was all you’d need. 

You find your ride and get situated in the car.

The driver says, “You’re going to the Hilton?” He is a young, middle eastern guy.

You say. “Yes, please.”

The hotel is about a half hour away from the airport. 

When you get to the hotel, the driver says, “Apparently, you don’t owe anything. It’s already been taken care of by Joey Ramone.”

You hand the man a $10 tip and say, “Thank you.”

The driver says, “Thanks a lot!”

You get out and walk towards the hotel. 

When you check in, you give the clerk your name and the clerk says, “Ah yes, Mr. Joey Ramone took care of this for you...you don’t owe anything but let me give you the key to the room. You are going in room 101.”

You casually ask the clerk, “Have the Ramones checked in yet?”

He hands you the key to the room and says, “Yes miss, they have. They checked in this morning.”

You thank the clerk and head to your room. You have no way of getting in touch with Joey, since you don’t know what room he’s in. You know he’ll find you.

You open the door to your room and step inside. The room is nicely decorated and clean.  
You set your bag on the bed and turn the TV on. 

Fifteen minutes later, you hear a knock on the door. You open the door and see Joey standing there. He quickly steps inside the room and you close the door behind you.

Joey takes you in his arms and says, “Hi baby doll.” He gives you an intense, passionate kiss.

You say, “Hmmm...you must have really missed me.”

Joey flips his hair back and says, “Of course I did. So glad you’re here now.”

He takes you over to the bed where he lays down and pulls you on top of him. 

You tease, “And I’ll bet you’re ready for some action.”

Joey says, “Yeah it’s been too long!” 

You say, “It’s been two days.”

Joey says, “Like I said, too long!” He starts kissing your neck and you feel your heart do flips as usual. 

You decide to get aggressive. You rip Joey’s shirt off and start kissing his smooth, white, chest. He moans in delight and surprise.

Your lips make their way down to his soft belly. You lick, kiss and suck. You look up at him and he is looking down at you with a sexy look on his face.

You unbutton and unzip his jeans. You slowly pull them down. You notice he isn’t wearing underwear today, which make it easier for you to get the job done.

You hold his cock with your hand and massage it a bit before you insert it in your mouth.  
As soon as you do, Joey gives a loud moan. You lick it like a lollipop, up and down, all around.  
It doesn’t take long for Joey to climax. When he does, he growls like a bear. 

He says, “Fuck! That was out of this world!” His eyes are shut.

You say, “You needed that.”

You go grab a towel to clean up whatever mess there is from Joey’s pleasure. When you are done, you lay next to him. He wraps his arms around you.

You say, “You’d better go babe...what if someone’s lookin’ for you?”

Joey smirks and says, “Fuck ‘em! As long as I’m on the van by seven o’clock, nobody should give a shit what I do. I’m sick of people getting in my personal business!”

You say, “Ok babe, chill out.”

Joey says, “I’m hungry, we should get something to eat.”

You say, “Where?”

Joey says, “There’s a restaurant downstairs.”

You say, “And what if someone spots us there? It’s too risky.”

Joey sighs and says, “I don’t give a fuck.”

You say, “Well let’s go then.”

You and Joey head down to the restaurant. You walk hand in hand to the elevator.  
While you are waiting for the elevator to arrive, you and Joey kiss. Both of you are oblivious to everyone around you.

Just then Marky walks by and notices you and Joey making out. Marky does a double take, but doesn’t say anything. He sneaks away from the scene, unheard and unseen.

You and Joey make it down to the restaurant ten minutes later and have a bite to eat.

 

Marky walks back to his hotel room and rings Monte’s room. 

Monte picks up after 1 ring.

Monte: Yeah?

Marky: Uh, I just saw Joey sticking his tongue down some chick’s throat by the elevators

Monte : What?

Marky: You heard me.

Monte: Who is she?

Marky: Hell if I know. Maybe she’s a groupie or something.

Monte: Could be. Don’t worry about it. And don’t go shootin’ your mouth off to Johnny. You know how HE is!

Marky :Yeah, I know. Just thought it was weird. Joey doesn’t normally go around makin’ out with groupies. I have to say Joey’s got great taste-the girl’s pretty hot.

 

When you and Joey were done eating, he walks you back up to your hotel room.

He says, “Ok, the driver will pick you up at 7:30 and to the club you’ll go. When you get there, just act normal.”

You say, “Alright, but this whole thing is just so weird.”

Joey says, “I know baby, but it won’t be like this for long.”

He gives you a kiss on the lips and leaves.

 

Two hours later, you walk into the club. You have on a tight white dress with a low cut front and back. You have on matching white boots...the heels aren’t too high, but high enough. Your lips are crimson red, to match your nails. 

You are aware that men are watching you and checking you out. You don’t see the band in sight anywhere.

You walk to the bar and have a seat. As soon as you sit down, you have a flock of men around you, asking if you want a drink. You refuse all of them and order yourself a screwdriver.  
That doesn’t stop the men from wanting to talk to you.

You look around and finally see the Ramones walk into the club. Joey immediately looks over at you and smiles. You smile back at him. You know he can’t make it obvious that you are his girl, so both of you play it cool. A flock of fans surround them immediately and ask for photos and autographs.

You see a few girls over by Joey and you feel a twinge of jealousy. You aren’t normally a jealous person, so you don’t know why you were feeling that way tonight.

Joey happily signs records and pin-ups for fans. While he’s signing, he glances over at you and sees you surrounded by men. Joey’s heart sinks and he suddenly becomes irritated. He doesn’t like all those men around you but he can’t do anything about it or the band will find out he’s with you.

One of the guys near you asks you, “So baby, are ya taken?” The guy has a green mohawk and is wearing all black leather.

You say, “Don’t call me ‘baby’ and yes, I am!”

The guy snickers and says, “You’re taken but you’re out at a club alone?”

Another guy who looks like a Johnny Thunders wanna be, puts his arm around you and says, “What are ya drinkin’... a screwdriver? Let me buy ya another one!”

You say, “No thank you..and get your arm off me!” you push his arm away.

The guy gets pissed that you pushed him away and he grabs your arm roughly and scolds, “Don’t be so rude, you bitch!”

Joey sees it all and he’s had enough. He walks over to the guy, grabs him by his collar and says, “Don’t you ever touch her, ya got it?” 

The guy looks terrified and exclaims, “Sorry man. I didn’t know she was with you.” Joey towers over the guy, by almost a foot.

Joey snarls, “Even if she wasn’t with me, you don’t treat women that way, you cocksucker!”

Joey shoves the guy backwards and the guy slams back first into the bar counter. 

Joey says, “And yeah, she’s with ME!” He said it loud enough so that everyone heard, including his band mates.

By then, all the Ramones are aware of what happened, as is Monte. 

Marky taps Monte on the shoulder and whispers, “That’s the chick Joey was with earlier, at the hotel.”

Monte sighs and shakes his head. 

Joey puts his arm around you and says, “This sneaking around shit is over, starting now. I don’t give a fuck what anyone thinks or says.”

Johnny walks up to Joey and demands, “What the fuck are you doin’, Joey? Do you want us to get thrown out?”

Monte says, “Joey, let’s go in the back room and talk. Everyone, let’s go.”

Joey says, “Ok, but she’s coming with me.” He grabs your hand.

Marky says sarcastically, “Oh, how nice of you to tell us you have a new girlfriend...a little late, though!”

Monte gives Marky a look and Marky shuts up.

Everyone walks to the back room . 

Monte goes off on Joey. “Joey, what the fuck! What did you almost start back there?”

Joey says, “Me? Did ya see how that moron was treatin’ her? Did ya think I was really gonna stand there and do nothin’ about it?”

Monte says, “Hold on Joey….first of all, we didn’t even know you had a girlfriend til now. And we don’t care about that..we’re concerned that you almost broke the patron’s back and could have gotten us kicked out of here!”

Johnny chimes in, “So it’s ok for Joey to have his girlfriend with him but nobody else can?!”

Joey gets in Johnny’s face and says, “Listen ya moron, she flew in on her own and is not traveling with the band! If she wants to come see the band, who am I to stop her? Monte said there was to be no girls on the road with us-she ain’t on the road with us!”

Johnny retorts, “But she’s still a fucking distraction, Jeff !”

Joey hated being called Jeff, his real name. He balls up his fists and gets in Johnny’s face like he’s going to hit him, but refrains from doing so.

Dee Dee, who is messing with his bass, says, “Calm the fuck down, Johnny. Quit givin’ Joey a hard time. He deserves to be happy too, especially after all the shit he’s been through.”

Johnny glares at Dee Dee but pipes down.

Joey gives Dee Dee a look of appreciation.

You finally speak up and say, “Hi everyone. Yes, I’m Joey’s new girlfriend and I came out here to see the band because girls weren’t allowed to travel with the band. I didn’t mean to cause all this drama and I can go if it’ll make things better.”

Joey exclaims, “You ain’t goin’ anywhere!”

Monte says, “He’s right. We don’t want you to leave. None of this is your fault. It’s my fault for telling the boys not to bring their women. As a result of that, you and Joey had to sneak around and that ain’t right.”

Johnny rolls his eyes and blurts out, “Can we just play already?”

Monte looks at his watch and says, “You guys need to be on stage in five minutes.”

Marky says to you and Joey, “I saw you guys swappin’ spit at the hotel, by the way.”

Joey blushes fiercely and so do you.

Marky adds, “Don’t worry about it. One time, Marion and I got caught having sex in the elevator, in Los Angeles.”

Dee Dee laughs and says, “I remember that night!”

Joey looks at you and instructs, “When we’re onstage, I want you to stay next to Monte, alright? No wandering over by the bar.”

You say, “Okay.”

Joey leans down to give you a kiss. He whispers, “ love you” in your ear. 

He then walks away with the rest of the band to take their place on stage.

You, Monte, and some of the roadies are at the very front, in front of the gate that separates the people from the stage. 

Joey takes the microphone and yells, “Hey! We’re the Ramones! Are you guys ready for us?!”

The crowd of about 100 people yell and cheer.

The band goes into Blitzkrieg Bop. 

The crowd cheers, “HEY HO LET’S GO!” 

You watch Joey onstage and think he looks so sexy, owning the stage the way he knows how. 

“We just released a new album called Road To Ruin….we’re gonna play some songs from it...this first song is called “I Want You Around. Take it Dee, Dee!”

Dee Dee yells, “One, Two, Three, Four!”

The band starts playing the love song. As Joey starts singing, he looks right at you. 

“I want you around, I want you around, I know what you’re thinking about, that you must have some doubts, I know what you’re thinking...when you find out I want you around (he makes a fist and touches his heart as he sings the last part, while looking at you).”

The audience is aware that he is singing to you and you feel yourself blushing furiously. You weren’t used to that kind of attention, but you thought it was so sweet. 

Joey gets down on his knees in front of you and sings, “I want you around, I want you around…”  
You have a foolish smile on your face but you feel like the luckiest girl in the world. How you loved him so.

When the song is over, Joey winks at you and you smile at him. He gets back up and goes into the next song, which is “I’m Against It.”

The Ramones end up playing for an hour and a half. When the show is over, Joey makes his way over to you and Monte. Monte hands him a bottled water. Joey smiles at you and takes a big swig of water.

Monte says, “Great vocals tonight, Joey.”

Joey says, “Thanks Mont. Uh, I think I sing better when I’m happy.”

Monte looks at you and says, “And you’re the reason he’s a smiling fool tonight. The guy never smiles.”

Monte continues, “We gotta scram on outta here. Johnny and I have a radio show to do in the morning and we need our sleep.”

Joey says, “Glad I don’t hafta go.”

Monte says, “It’s better that way...you and Johnny in the same room is a nightmare!”

Joey grabs your hand and says, “So at least we can go back to the hotel together.”

You say, “Yeah, no more hiding.”

Joey says, “Thank fuck! That was too stressful.”

You end up riding in the Ramones van and going back to the hotel with them. Johnny wasn’t happy about it, but nobody cared what he thought.

This time you and Joey are able to room together. You check out of your room and into his.

After you and Joey get ready for bed, he holds you in his arms. 

You say, “We’ve been inseparable since we met.”

Joey says, “And I love it. I’ve never felt like this before about anyone. I ain’t kiddin’.”

You say, “You were ready to kick some serious ass, at the bar.”

Joey says, “Yeah and that’s something I’d never done before. I couldn’t stand the sight of that piece of shit with his hands on you….pissed me off so bad!”

You place your hand on his bare chest and trace your finger around his tiny nipple. You say, “And I was getting jealous of those girls asking you for autographs.”

Joey says, “Oh yeah? I don’t even remember what they look like….know why? Because I only have eyes for YOU.” He kisses you on the forehead.

You say, “I’m gonna tell my mom about you. She’s gotta know that I’m in love.”

Joey says,”That’s a big step for you. But I’m glad you wanna tell her about me.”

Joey pulls you on top of him and wraps his arms around you. He loves when you lay on him, he says it keeps him warm. You lay your head on his chest and end up falling asleep like that, to the sound of his heartbeat.

♥


End file.
